


Love Means You'll Watch Horror Movies With Me.

by ghostlyghouls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, keith has psoriasis, lance has like a v minor panic attack when he thinks he upset keith (wow same lance), n i dont suggest looking up plaques unless u wanna see red blochy skin conditions !!, theyre all trans u should kno this by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyghouls/pseuds/ghostlyghouls
Summary: Sighing, for the fifth time this night, Hunk intervened his boyfriend’s little spat about what movie they should watch this time. Unfortunately this was no surprise of events. Lance always insists on horror films, while Keith favours action films, and honestly right now Hunk didn’t really care which genre, he just wanted to actually watch a film today. He pushed himself from his lying down position to a sitting up one, and listened to the argument more.Keith was waving his arms and pointing his finger at the movie Lance wanted to watch. The Ring. Now, Hunk didn’t really want to watch a horror movie, but if he actually got to sit down and cuddle with his boyfriends and watch a movie, he’d be up for it. Lance was really pushing for this to be the film they watched, even though he looked a little scared. Both Hunk and Keith knew Lance couldn’t take scary films, but always suggested watching them for some reason. Hunk was theorizing that it was so he could seem cool and do the classic ‘yawn and drape your arm around your dates shoulder’ move. Keith joked that it was because Lance wanted him to suffer, but agreed with Hunk’s theory.





	

**Author's Note:**

> me, a bad title maker: i got this idea from @gayfloralbabe on tumblr !! ty iain, im @starryklunk on tumblr

Sighing, for the fifth time this night, Hunk intervened his boyfriend’s little spat about what movie they should watch this time. Unfortunately this was no surprise of events. Lance always insists on horror films, while Keith favours action films, and honestly right now Hunk didn’t really care which genre, he just wanted to actually watch a film _today_. He pushed himself from his lying down position to a sitting up one, and listened to the argument more.

Keith was waving his arms and pointing his finger at the movie Lance wanted to watch. _The Ring_. Now, Hunk didn’t really want to watch a horror movie, but if he actually got to sit down and cuddle with his boyfriends and watch a movie, he’d be up for it. Lance was really pushing for this to be the film they watched, even though he looked a little scared. Both Hunk and Keith knew Lance couldn’t take scary films, but always suggested watching them for some reason. Hunk was theorizing that it was so he could seem cool and do the classic ‘yawn and drape your arm around your dates shoulder’ move. Keith joked that it was because Lance wanted him to suffer, but agreed with Hunk’s theory.

Speaking of Keith, he was currently getting up and swiping the dvd from Lance’s hand, moving it out of his reach. Sighing and putting his hands on his knees and getting up, Lance went over to Keith wrapping one arm around the smaller boy while the other reached out and grabbed the disk case.

“You know I’m taller than you,” Lance stated with a lopsided grin on his face, pressing a kiss to Keith’s neck. He stuck his tongue out at Keith and sat down facing the dvd player, opening the disk case. Lance could hear Keith’s loud footsteps approaching him, but ignored it and continued opening the dvd players disk slot. The footsteps stopped, and that’s what worried him. He didn’t feel his boyfriend’s presence behind him, so he put the disk down in the slot but didn’t close it, and turned around.

Hunk was lying down again, looking at the other movie choices they had: The Night before the Museum; The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock; Avatar: The Last Airbender (Why Lance owned the movie for it was a mystery to Hunk); and Pan’s Labyrinth. Keith, though, was nowhere to be seen. Lance’s eyebrows knitted.

“Hey baby, where’d Keith go?” Lance asked Hunk. He didn’t even look over at Lance, he just shrugged as best as you could while lying down.

“I don’t know, maybe he went to the toilet?”

“Hm. Yeah.” And Lance got up and made his way to the bathroom. _Did he upset him? He really didn’t mean to._ Thoughts rushing through his mind as his feet touched the cold marble floor of the bathroom. The door was wide open and Keith wasn’t there. He began to panic, when suddenly he heard the loud sound of the Universal Studio’s theme and Hunk sighing Keith’s name disappointedly. _That cheeky little bugger._

Lance made his way down the hall and back to the front room quickly, and saw Hunk shaking his head at Keith, while he grinned, holding up the movie he thought they sound watch, Mad Max: Fury Road.

“You- You cheeky little-“ Lance started, tackling Keith to the ground, tickling him while reaching for the remote. “You made me think I made you upset! And you,” he pointed at Hunk accusingly. “You _knew_ didn’t you?” Hunk laughed and set down the dvds and went over to the dvd and video player, ruffling Lance’s hair on the way and Lance smiled up at him then turned back to Keith.

“I’m sorry for making you think you upset me.” Lance sat up and pulled him up too.

“It’s all cool man, I’m just glad I didn’t upset you,” he smiled wide, making his eyes close. Keith hugged him and kissed his cheek, then turned to Hunk.

“Oh hey babe- Are… are you putting on The Land Before Time?”

“Maybe…”

“I mean, I’d be all for watching it but I don’t have the first one,” Lance huffed, shoulder sagging a little.

“You know they don’t really have much of a continuation, we can just watch this one without the others,” Keith supplied, looking over Hunk’s shoulder at the video case. Lance shuffled closer, wrapping his arms around both the boys, frowning.

“Yeah, but I _wanna_ watch them all if we’re gonna watch _one_!” He complained, head falling on Hunk’s shoulder.

“Well, we could always see if they’re on demand, and if not, online?” Hunk supplied, rubbing his chin and turning to face both Lance and Keith. Keith already reaching for the remote and seeing if they’re on demand. Then shaking his head, signalling that they was not. Lance groaned, lying down.

“Why does everything bad happen to me?” He exaggerated when his head hit the ground a little too fast and bumped it. He was now sitting up again and rubbing his head where it hurt, grimacing.

“We can just look ‘em up online, baby.” Keith chuckled, patting Lance’s knee softly and Lance huffed, lying back down but this time slowly so he didn’t hurt his head this time.

“But downloading them takes forever, Keith! Forever!” He announced, his arms shooting up into the air angrily as if that would prove his point. Hunk hummed, nudging Keith to silently tell him to move his head off his lap for a bit and when he did, he pulled the laptop onto his lap and started typing words in google. Keith leaned his head on Hunk’s shoulder, looking at his attempts to find a place to watch all the other Land Before Times.

After a few minutes, Hunk exclaimed loudly. He’d found a place to watch it.

“We have to wait an hour or so before the first one downloads,” to this Lance groaned. “But for that time, we can watch something else?” Lance lit up at this.

Jumping up, Lance fist bumped the air. “Yeah! And we should watch The Ring! It’ll be, like, a scary film and we can then not be scared after by watching those baby dinos!”

Hunk and Keith were both smiling fondly at Lance’s excitement, Hunk wrapping an arm around Keith’s waist, pulling him closer and kissing his temple.

“You gonna be okay with this, baby? I don’ wan’ you to get scared.” Keith murmured against Hunk’s neck.

“I’ll be fine, plus I got you and him over there,” he pointed his thumb over at Lance, who was currently taking The Ring out of its box, “also what about you? I don’t want you to get scared either?”

Keith chuckled, “ah, yeah, I won’t.”

“Mmm, okay, whatever you say, sweetie.” Keith looked offended at the statement.

“I won’ be, though? I’m a tough man!”

Hunk sighed and nodded, now wrapping his other arm around Keith’s waist, and kissing him. Keith kissed him back and cupped his boyfriend’s face. They were lying down, side by side, kissing slowly and smiling. Just content to be there. Keith pulled them closer together, and Hunk moved his hand to the shorter boy’s waist.

The Universal Studio’s theme played.

Keith groaned and sat up, flattening his hair. Lance joined the two boys on the sofa, snuggling up to them, grinning. Lance was just about to fully close the curtains when Keith said that he wanted a tiny bit open enough for the sun to get the plaques off his neck. So they left a bit open for the sun to get his neck. All three boys were huddled close together now, arms and legs tangled together as they title screen music began to play. Lance hit play.

About thirty minutes in, Hunk stopped paying attention and buried his head into Lance’s shoulder and he patted Hunk’s head reassuringly, whispering that ‘ _she’s not real, she won’t get us, baby_.’

Now fourty-five minutes and Keith kept looking at Lance and then back to the movie. Lance patted his hand reassuringly, and that seemed to make Keith less scared, as he proceeded to hold Lance’s hand in a death grip and force himself to look at the screen. Lance refused to show his fear.

Soft snores were coming from Hunk which made Lance feel relaxed. Looking at Keith, Lance whispered.

“I regret this…” Keith turned to him, sighing and smiling. He nuzzled his jaw with his nose.

“We can turn it off….” He paused. “ _Please_.” He begged.

“Oh god yes I don’t think I could last another second,” he breathed out while pausing the movie and going over to take it out. Keith went to check on the download, seeing it, surprisingly, half way through the second film. He smiled and turned to Hunk, who was sound asleep.

“Should we wake him?”

Lance turned to look at the boy in question. Hand on his chin, “hm, no I don’t think so. Maybe we’ll watch them tomorrow?”

“Alright,” Keith yawned, snuggling up to Hunk.

Lance turned back and finished putting away the dvd stuff and food and drinks. Once he’d done that, he glanced over at his two sleeping boyfriends, a warm feeling stirred inside his stomach and he smiled.

Love.


End file.
